war_of_the_demigodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond
History In a darkened room was the offspring of Lupa born. And yes, the Lupa who had raised Romulus and Reimus. His eyes opened to the world aroudn him, the first thing that he had taken in was the giant wolf that stood overhead, leaning down to gaze its azure hues into the infants own sky blue orbs. It gave a slight nod of approval before walking past, leaving the infant alone for the time being. Over the course of the next few weeks, the child began to walk on all four legs, following the steps of its assumed mother. When the wolf would howl, so would the child.. Or at least, he would attempt. Weeks turned to months, and those months turned to years. Soon enough, he was left to fend for himself. Given a two handed blade, he was set off to find a new life. Lupa rubbed her nose against his before smiling, if a wolf could smile, before watching her son go off into the world. She did not want him to fall into the Roman camp, as they rejected those who were not children of the proper gods, so she had secretely set him on the path to the Greek Camp, with an alias God who would accept him. That being Bia, the Goddess of Force, who had bestowed upon him the select powers for him to pass by as her child. He found it pretty cool as he felt like a Jedi from the Star Wars saga, being able to pull objects or people towards him or blast them away with a thrust of his palm. After traveling the wold trying to find a place where he himself belonged, as he held ADHD and Dyslexia, he took on the name Desmond. Why, he never knew, he felt like the name attached to him somehow. Now, at the age of seventeen, he lurks in the shadows... Waiting... Weapons and Abilities Being the biological son of Lupa and the adoptive son of Bia, his abilities are grown in a vast range of potential. He is able to even activate his wolf-like senses to increase either his eyesight, his hearing, as well as durability and agility. There have been some cases where he has even been able to use a sort of Night Vision. Below are in depth abilities. Enhanced Physical Abilities: 'As explained above, Desmond has heightened abilities due to his biological mother. Eyesight, speed, strength, stamina, agility, and even being able to view objects within the dark. He is also able to track like a hunter with ease, never losing a trail unless it has gone completely cold. '''Celestial Bronze Claws: '''Before his departure from Lupa, she had laced his nail tissue with Celestial Bronze, allowing for him to slaughter monsters with his bare hands. This does not stop him from harming any normal mortal either. '''Force: '''The best term to describe this other than Telekinesis, Desmond is able to pull objects towards him or shove them away at a fast motion. Along with increasing the weight of an object to cause it to fall or decrease it to make it feel weightless and as if it was a piece of the air. '''CQC Capabilities (Close Quarters Combat): '''Desmond has learned multiple arts of fighting, ranging from Hapkido to even Jeet Kune Do. He isn't necessarily a master, but he is fully capable in holding his own within a fight. Relationships 'Family Lupa The biological mother of Desmond, she was the one who had raised and trained him to be the person he is today. She did not wish an ill fate for the child, as she believed he deserved a chance in the world. Guiding him to this day, she has set him on the path towards Camp Damos. Once setting him out, she erased his memory of her and replaced herself with Bia. Bia The Goddess of Force had willingly taken Desmond under her care, and bestowed upon him the powers he needed to pass off as her offspring. Whenever he had asked about his father and his wolf-like abilities, she had told him that he was a wolf deity who had mated with the woman. She follows Lupa's desire to keep herself a secret to the boy, and keeps in contact with him every so often. Father A mortal man who was enticed by the lovely human form of Lupa, he had slept with the woman and produced Desmond. For some reason, he had dropped off the grid from her, in which she presumed he had died in some sort of fashion. Believed to be a wolf deity by Desmond, he resents his father for his abandonment. 'Campers' (To be filled)